Comedy improv throw down
Featuring: Don't Break the Streak, Harrisburg, PA (Hosting) 1. The Second Place Champions, Glassboro, NJ 2. PHIT Team 1, Philadelphia, PA 3. The Comedy Pigs, Frederick, MD 4. Hustlebot, Pittsburgh, PA 5. Dutch Blitzkrieg, Lancaster, PA 6. The Pitt Improvers, Bradford, PA 7. Face Off, New York, NY 8. PHIT Team 2, Philadelphia, PA 9. Mishmash, New York, NY 10. MacCloskey and Myers, Dallastown, PA 11. Blank Men Walking, Succasunna, NJ 12. Catch 22, Philadelphia, PA 13. Supercrab, NY, NY 14. Blank Slate, Bethesda, MD 15. Fling Improv, Bethesda, MD 16. Dr Bayber's Secret Mischief Tape, New York, NY Don't Break the Streak Improv is proud to announce the first annual, Comedy Zone http://harrisburgcomedyzone.com 2010 Comedy Improv Throw Down! This comedy festival is being held August 13-15th at the Harrisburg Comedy Zone in New Cumberland, Pennsylvania right off PA Turnpike exit 242 and Rt 83 exit 40a. This improv festival will include classes each day as well as an improv "Throw Down" eliminating teams until we have one winner left standing! (all in good fun of course so leave the chains and bats at home!) The winning 2 teams will get to battle it out Sunday night at the Don't Break the Streak weekly Improv show! WE NEED SPONSORS! Have something to offer? Contact Keith about becoming a sponsor for this event! How Much Does it Cost? Any actively performing improv troupe may enter the festival and compete. All participants must be 21 or older to attend. (We have a full bar and restaurant on site) Once all 16 competing spots are filled, we will still accept additional teams to attend the workshops and watch the shows and competitions, however you will not be able to compete unless another team drops out or doesn't show. Price for Workshops, shows and watching the competitions The show admission for ALL performances is $20 per person The workshop fee for ALL classes is $40 per person Buy a combo ticket for just $50 and enjoy every improv show, competition and workshop for one low fee! Want to attend only one workshop or show? No problem. $10 per class or show! Current Schedule assuming we end up with 16 teams competing...... Friday 8/13/2010 5PM - 8PM Registration / Cocktail Party at Doc Holliday's 9PM - 10:30PM - Don't Break the Streak Improv Show in the Harrisburg Comedy Zone (official start of the festival!) 10:30PM - 12:30 Improv Class Block 1 in the banquet room Harold workshop - by Hustlebot Saturday 8/14/2010 10AM - Noon - Improv Class Block 2 in the banquet room How to get good paying gigs - by The Second Place Champions 10AM - Noon - Improv Class Block 3 in the Comedy Zone Finding Your Best Characters - by Dutch Blitzkrieg Noon - 3PM - The first eight competing teams will each be given 20 minutes to perform. 5 teams will be eliminated based on the lowest score. The top 3 winners advance to the 8PM Saturday night show where each team will have 30 minutes in front of a live public audience. One more team will be eliminated. 3PM - 6PM - The final eight competing teams will each be given 20 minutes to perform. The top 3 winners advance to the 10PM Saturday night show where each team will have 30 minutes in front of a live public audience. One more team will be eliminated. 6PM - 8PM Improv Class Block 4 in the banquet room Musical Improv - by Mishmash 8PM - 9:30PM - First evening show with the top three finalists from the 12PM group each performing for 30 minutes in front of a general public audience. TWO teams will advance to Sunday. 10PM - 11:30PM Second evening show with the top three finalists from the 3PM group each performing for 30 minutes in front of a general public audience. TWO teams will advance to Sunday. Sunday 8/15/2010 10AM - Noon - Improv Class Block 5 in the banquet room Favorite Short Form Games - by The Pitt Improvers 10AM - Noon - Improv Class Block 6 in the Comedy Zone Breaking it down and working the gimmick - use the built in gimmicks of the game to get the most out of a scene - by Face Off Noon - 3PM - Final showdown between the top four teams from Saturday night. Two team selected from the 8PM show and two teams from the 10PM show will throw down in the Harrisburg Comedy Zone. Each team will perform for 30 minutes with a 15 minute intermission between shows. The top two WINNING IMPROV TROUPES will be selected at this time. 3PM - 5PM Improv Class Block 7 in the banquet Room TBA - by Philadelphia Improv Theater 5:30 PM Doors open for the evening show in the Comedy Zone 6PM - 7:30 - Winning two teams battle it out in front of a live audience for the grand prize! Each team gets 45 minutes to perform and the winner will be selected at the end of the night. This final battle will wrap up the Comedy Improv Throw Down for 2010! 45 minutes for each troupe and a 10 minute intermission between troupes. Each participant will be required to sign a video release for the professional taping during the competition. The taping will be used to promote the festival online, promote each improv troupe competing, and to create a dvd available for purchase for anyone who attended the festival. There is no additional cost for the professional taping or editing. Instead of paying to have your competition professionally recorded you will have the option of purchasing a DVD for $20 before the end of the festival. Festival T-shirts will also be available for $15. Judging Criteria / Method This Comedy Improv Throw Down will have three judges, each scoring the performance on a scale of 1-10. Judge number 1 is an expert in the field of improvisation and will be judging based on any long form / short form technical matter. The second judge will be a local celebrity and will vote solely on his or her entertainment value of the sketch. The third judge is a representative of the people...the people in the audience that is! The third judges job requires him or her to observe the audience more closely and monitor the "entertainment value" from the audience perspective and vote accordingly thus involving the entire audience into the voting process as well. (If you have fans, convince them to come root for your troupe!) We're going to have a great Improv weekend and the opportunity to learn from others, what their strong points are, all in a peer to peer equal environment. Improv actors helping other improv actors period. Ok, we will be drinking a little too... some of us maybe a lot but we WILL be having fun either way. Come on out to a new type of improv Festival and tell everyone you were here when they did the first one back in 2010! Here! http://dontbreakthestreak.com/festival Category:Festivals